


桐生医生今天准时下班了吗

by 5inchfilter (orphan_account)



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Adult Content, Crossdressing, Doctor/Nurse, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/5inchfilter
Summary: 作为呼吸外科医生的桐生战兔，以及他的专用护士，万丈龙我，到了春季就会特别的忙。





	1. 模拟治疗前的准备工作

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自TV第15集变装潜入医院，龙我虽然穿的男护士服，但在我心里和女护士服没有很大区别。  
写得很差，为了自嗨的产物。tag已经打好，雷到的话是你自己的问题哦，别骂我，要骂骂你自己的手。  
下一章是车。

“只是普通的花粉过敏，毕竟春天到了呢，不需要太担心的。注意休息和锻炼，出门记得戴口罩哦。”桐生医生摸了摸患者小朋友的头，语气是一贯的和蔼可亲，转头对患者家长叮嘱了一些注意事项。  
“谢谢您！打扰您下班真是太不好意思了。美纱快谢谢医生呢。”  
“不客气，拿着处方到楼梯右边拿药就好。”  
“谢谢叔叔～～！”  
“是哥哥啦，哥哥。再见～”

笑着送走了今天最后的一位患者，桐生医生摘下听诊器，轻轻地叹了口气。最近因为天气的原因，呼吸内科的工作量迎来了高峰，加上桐生战兔医生作为医院的明星医生，很多病人抢着挂他的号，忙活起来一个上下午水都喝不上一口也是常事。

“哇，累死啦——为什么我要跟着你一起加班啦，明明这种普通的面诊根本不是非要我在场不是吗？我看你这个混蛋就是想拖别人下水。”染着一头黄毛的护士万丈龙我语气丝毫不客气，重重地往医生的背上锤了一拳。他今天被外科的女护士拜托帮忙搬运医疗器械，搬了一天已经够累的了，今晚还是期待已久的全国拳击比赛的总决赛之夜，如果不是某个龟毛医生非要他留下，他人早就在场馆嗨起来了。

“说什么呢，作为我的助手，在面诊的时候从旁协助不是你的职责吗？自己想偷懒还赖到我头上来，你这工资拿得可真是不惭愧啊。”医生对这只是虚有其表的一拳不甚在意，他站起来收拾了一下今天的病历资料，一边思索最近和医学院合作开展的花粉过敏研究。

“不和你贫了，反正你就知道嘴上欺负人。您加油哦，我先走了，天、才、医、生。”咬牙切齿地说完最后四个字，护士一边脱下工作外套，一副迫不及待跑路的样子。

医生闻言立刻回身拉着已经心已经离开医院的护士，“谁说你可以走了？今天我还有一个新的治疗方法要进行模拟，你给我留下。”语气听着平静，手上的力道却并不小。

“哈——？？你有病吧，现在已经快八点了我还没吃晚饭呢，你自己模拟去，别烦我。”护士连忙挣开，却发现医生似乎是来真的。“喂，别开玩笑了，我要回去——”

“那些饱受花粉症折磨的患者，难道你忍心看着他们天天出门痛不欲生吗？”

“这……这也不怪我吧！再说了你今晚模拟了又不是明天就用得上，这点事我还是知道的！”

“早一天研究成功患者就痛苦少一天，我们也不用天天加班了，这种双赢的事情难道你就没想过吗？所以说笨蛋就是笨蛋。”

护士的思绪在“患者的微笑”和“自己的短暂快乐”两个选项里不停反复横跳，良知迫使他只能向前者低头。“啊——！！你说怎么样就怎么样吧！！！要我怎么做啦。”护士无奈得只能用拳头砸桌泄愤，真是的，世界上怎么会有这么没人性的医生啊？

见护士不再拒绝，医生从抽屉里拿出一套衣服扔到了已经乖乖坐在诊疗床上的护士身上，然后又拿了一副医用橡胶手套仔细戴上。

“换上这个，把鞋子脱掉，躺好。”

“什么麻烦东……女护士服？？？你有病吗，爷走了！！！”

护士气得一把扔掉手上的粉色布料，猛地从床上站起，就差把床给掀了。这动静闹得可不小，门口在整理走廊卫生的清洁阿姨听到争吵的声音，热心地过来问道：“桐生医生，发生什么了？有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

“没事，就是万丈护士似乎对延长工作时间有点意见，让您见笑了。”

“哎呀，那就好，我还以为发生了什么医疗事故呢，”清洁阿姨说罢顺手把门关上，“万丈护士，你也多帮桐生医生分担下工作啦，病人没了他可不行的说。”

万丈护士心想，明明是我占理，为什么反倒被人说教啊？？？脸涨得通红，反驳的话却一句都说不出来，气得狠狠地踹了一脚诊疗床。

“你第一天参与医疗模拟吗，能不能专业点？这是针对女患者的治疗方式，不穿女装怎么提高模拟过程的准确度？难道你要我拜托隔壁科室的女护士吗？”

医生双手交叉在胸前，挨着桌子，脸上倒是一副无所谓的表情，“行呗，我等下打个电话给护士长要人好了，你回去吧。”

护士一肚子气还没消呢，想到医生灵巧的双手在另外一个女孩子身上摸来摸去的，即使是出自医学研究的目的，心里就已经像打翻调料瓶一样五味杂陈了。拒绝的话脱口而出，而他甚至还没想到自己会说什么：“你在想什么啊臭色狼，模拟这种事只能对我做吧！”

“哟，原来你还知道啊？”医生表面上还是那副不咸不淡的表情，内心已经踊跃得像平时头上翘起的呆毛。“赶紧换上，别废话。”

万丈护士不情不愿地捡起地上的衣服，拳头握得紧紧的，多想把衣服扯了泄愤啊。“你不出去我怎么换啊，滚，快滚。”

“你还真把自己当女护士啊？都是男的你害羞个什么劲啦，快点快点，我的时间也是很宝贵的说。”医生装作拿他被办法的样子回头准备模拟工具，其实对就算自己偷看对方也察觉不到这一点心知肚明。

话说到这个份上，再扭捏下去似乎是自己的不对了。护士把自己脱精光剩下一条内裤，不甚熟练地穿起来。当他发现这衣物居然还包括一双白色连体丝袜的时候，好不容易平息下来的火气又一下子点着了。

“战兔！！！你这至于吗！！！”

“嗯，什么什么？”医生一脸无辜地回过头来，看到护士手上的丝袜依然面不改色：“噢，这套衣服我拜托护士长拿的，谁知道包括袜子啦。既然有你就顺便穿上嘛，也不差这点了对吧？”

“吧你个头！不要说得好像若无其事一样啊混蛋！”护士笨拙地穿起轻薄贴身的丝袜，虽然是很不情愿，但是新鲜感不知道从哪冒了出来，小声嘀咕了一句，“原来穿丝袜是这种感觉啊。“

裙子的长度刚好到膝盖上方一点点，贴身的白色丝袜把护士精瘦笔直的腿部线条展露无遗，收腰的剪裁和硬挺的衣领让人看起来干练又精神，整体的浅粉色又为造型增添了一分亲切感觉。除了性别不对之外，L码的女装穿在他身上居然也没有太大的违和感。

“我说啊，你看起来好像个平胸的不良女护士哦。”

“你说谁才是平胸啊，我是穿衣显瘦的那种类型好不好。”护士一如既往地完全搞错了句子的重点。

万丈龙我已经放弃了挣扎，认命地用脚踢掉另一只脚的鞋子，乖乖地躺在诊疗床上，叹气道：“可以了，快点，我要回去看比赛重播。”

“好。”医生笑眯眯地走近，若无其事地把护士的四肢固定好，“那么，医疗模拟现在开始。”


	2. 模拟进行中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 准备工作完成，是时候开始了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写得好爽。虽然生产了地雷垃圾，但是我好爽，雷是别人的事，爽是我自己的事，我血赚，这就够了  
下一篇决定写忘了哪集换上的工装play，就是兔龙二人第一次去skywall调查变装的那套衣服，工地play也很好

直到感觉到金属制品的凉意从四肢传来，可怜的护士才意识到事情可能和他想象中的有点不太一样。

“喂，你要干嘛啊，为什么要……”被固定在诊疗床上的护士开始慌张，发现四肢已经被固定得死死的，挣都挣不开，只能像上岸缺水的鱼一样蹦达，身体甚至不能离开诊疗床一厘米。

“不是说了嘛，模拟啊，模、拟。”医生把听诊器戴上，又整理了下橡胶手套的皱褶，漫不经心地道，“嗯……刚从哪里开始呢？先从心肺区域开始好了。”

护士服的纽扣被灵巧的手指一颗颗解开，明显经过锻炼的结实胸膛饱览无遗。医生一边用听诊器往心脏方向探索，一边装模作样地评价，“嗯，心跳好像有些急促呢。”冰凉的听诊器有意无意地反复滑过肉红色的乳头，把护士吓得一个机灵，乳头也被刺激得站了起来。护士再怎么迟钝，也终于知道这所谓的模拟是自己上当了。

“放、放开我你这混蛋！！！”

“模拟才刚开始，安静点，笨蛋。”

医生似乎对硬起来的肉粒很感兴趣，伸手捏了捏，见护士一脸怨恨，更是玩得肆无忌惮。橡胶的陌生触感从敏感的乳头传到全身，快感却是再熟悉不过的。呜……再这样下去的话，就要……

！

暴露于空气中的乳头突然被温热湿润的感觉所包围，顶端的乳孔被舌尖似有似无地戳刺，坏心眼的医生似乎不打算停下，而是变本加厉地用牙轻咬，又或是用力地吸吮。另一边的乳头同样被玩弄，即使隔着薄薄的乳胶手套，也能感觉到医生修剪得平整的指甲边缘抠弄着涨得发疼的乳首。露骨的吮吸声音从胸膛处传来，虽然已经不是第一次做这档子事，然而这次情事发生的地点，以及身上的着装，都仿佛让护士全身的感官加装了放大器，更何况……

“呜……门还没锁……哈啊……会被看见的……”护士好不容易从急促的喘息声中找回了自己的声音，毫无气势地告诫某位胡作非为的任性医生事情若是败露的严重性。医生不情愿地离开因为呼吸而上下起伏的胸膛，“医疗模拟有什么见不得人的吗？有人监督不是更好吗？我很怕有些细节会被我忽略呢。你认为呢，万丈护士？”

双手抚上已经被蹂躏得湿漉漉的胸膛，医生一边说着火上加油的风凉话，一边不知轻重地揉弄充满年轻弹性的胸部。“万丈护士的锻炼还是不够到位呢，我觉得这里还可以再大一点。需要我帮忙吗？”

“你……！你……！你去死吧！！！把你的臭手拿开！！！”护士的脸已经红得像熟透的西红柿，不知道是生气还是因为快感，他赌气着把头扭到一边，似乎是再也不愿意看医生多一眼。

“可是护士你的身体可不是这样说的哦。”医生一边说着，一边把手往下移。刚才还是平坦的裆部已经明显地凸起，把贴身的半裙撑起了皱褶。“虽然已经忙碌了一天，但是看起来还是很精神呢。年轻人的精力真的很～了不起。”轻轻地在顶部摸了一把，惹得护士倒吸一口气。“要是把衣服弄坏了，我可是很难和护士长交代的哦？”

嘴上说话的语气似乎很无奈，然而手上的动作却没有停下，一下一下地按摩着护士已经硬起来的性器。护士再有骨气，也抵不过本能，腰肢开始难耐地跟着医生的动作频率扭动，只是还不愿意放过自己的嘴巴，下唇为了止住溢出的喘息声已经被咬得红肿。

“真生气了？”医生心疼他快要滴血一样的下唇，捏住护士的下巴把头扭过来，落下一片片温柔的亲吻。“骗你的，门我早就锁啦，还开了治疗中的指示灯，不会有人打扰的，嗯？”

护士闻言没好气地瞪了他半天，活像只闹脾气的倔强小狗，只是心里的气已经快消了一半。他最喜欢桐生战兔的亲吻，每次两个人闹矛盾，只要战兔凑上来亲亲他，就什么脾气都烟消云散了。他也知道自己这样很没骨气，但是谁又能拒绝战兔亲吻时轻轻闭上的眼睛，浓密纤长的眼睫毛在眼下投下的暧昧阴影呢？

医生刚想抬头，一看护士气鼓鼓的样子就知道还没亲够，只能继续低头和他交换缠绵的亲吻，偶尔会离开发烫的双唇，用舌尖轻舔嘴巴上的那颗可爱的痣。万丈护士理智的保险丝已经被热切的亲吻熔断，丝毫没有意识到身上的人正在把他的双腿抬起再固定，等两个人因为缺氧而不舍地分开时，他的姿势已经由平躺在诊疗床上，变成双腿呈M字形张开。

“呼……”护士被亲得整个人晕乎乎的，还没清醒过来，完全没有意识到裙子被掀起到腰部，露出被白色连体丝袜包裹的下半身，裆部的凸起也被丝袜勒出了形状。

“那接下来就开始下半身的模拟吧，可是袜子好像脱不下来呢。那么只能撕开啦！赔偿的话就从万丈护士的工资里扣就好了。”

“嗯……？什么……？”万丈发出不明所以的疑问，只听到呲啦一声，脆弱的白色丝袜裆部已经被撕开。

医生把内裤往下拉，护士早已精神百倍的性器迫不及待地跳了出来，顶端甚至渗出了湿润的液体。他用手抚上，不时地按摩下面的囊袋，仔细地安慰护士的渴望，另外一只手沿着会阴往后摸索，找到了熟悉的入口。

沉浸在欲望中的护士已经舒服得眯起了眼睛，乖乖地任由医生主导这次“医疗模拟”。确认了不会被人撞破，护士心里最后的危机感也消失了，心安理得地接受医生的服务。紧张已经消除，后穴自然也放松得多，扩张工作非常顺利，很快就可以放入三根手指。

“哈、哈啊……战兔……可以进来了……快点，别磨磨蹭蹭的啦……”护士不满地低声催促，然而得到的并不是意想中的滚烫器官，而是冰冷坚硬的笔状物。

“诶——？”

万丈龙我终于察觉到事情似乎走向有点不妙，然而被禁锢着的他根本无法坐起身看看到底发生了什么，直到从肠道下意识的收缩才知道在他体内的那个物件到底是——  
“没错，这次要观察一下万丈护士是否如平日所说的那样，全身都是肌肉呢。监视器也连接好了，让我们看看万丈护士体内是不是也充满了肌肉吧。”恶魔医生一边撸动着护士的性器，一边用内窥镜在护士的体内肆意探索。“万丈护士要往左边监视器看一看吗，自己体内是什么样子的呢？对了，这次体内的检查会全程录下来哦。”

“混蛋……谁要看……啊、哈啊……快拔出来……！”万丈龙我又羞又气，可是身体却偏偏不听使唤，腰肢迎合着体内镜子抽插的角度扭动。桐生战兔对他的身体太熟悉了，轻轻松松就能用那个可恶的内窥镜把他插得浑身发软，意识被快感支配。

“嗯嗯，看来万丈护士表里如一地健康呢，似乎是很不错的教学素材，要不要和肛肠科那边共享一下呢？为医学做出贡献，你应该不介意吧？”微笑着的薄唇吐出令人羞耻不已的威胁，似乎还不够过分，医生把护士的侧过另外一边的头扭过来，逼迫他观看用自己的身体作为教材的一堂生理教育课。“你看，非常健康的颜色哦。”

万丈龙我只看了一眼，立刻把眼睛紧紧闭上。监视器里的内窥镜被粉色的肠肉紧密包裹着，肠液被抽插的动作带起了“咕啾、咕啾”的淫靡水声。尽管他从来都不觉得自己是脸皮薄的那类人，但眼前的画面已经远超出他的接受能力。

“呜呜……混蛋战兔……不要了……不要了……啊啊……”羞耻与快感的泪水从眼角滑过，颤抖的声音也带上了哭腔，平时咋咋呼呼的小暴龙被欺负得走投无路地求饶，看着实在让人可怜得紧。

只是医生似乎不打算放过他，“不要继续，还是不要停下来呀？使用严谨的措辞也是医务工作人员必备的职业素质哦。”手上的动作变得更加激烈，似乎还嫌不够激烈，一下一下地往最敏感的地方戳刺。

“嗯啊……不要继续……要、要去了……噫——”被禁锢的可怜护士突然倒吸一口气，后穴开始急促地抽搐，似乎快要到达顶端。医生知道他快要承受不住，猛地把内窥镜拔了出来。

“万丈护士可别是打算自己享受吧，”他放下手里的内窥镜，拉开裤链露出同样勃发的性器，“也要考虑考虑医生的辛劳啊。”

快感戛然而止，护士已经失焦的迷蒙双眼往始作俑者的方向看去，眼镜歪歪斜斜地挂在鼻梁上。“战呜、战兔……？快点啦……”

“好啦好啦，不要催啦。”把禁锢的四肢松开，桐生战兔把被糟蹋得乱七八糟的小护士翻了个身，跪趴在诊疗上，腰压得低低的，圆润挺翘的臀部高高翘起，裆部臀部的丝袜已经破烂不堪。把已经硬得生疼的性器在臀缝上蹭了蹭，他弯下身在护士的耳边低低地打了声招呼，“要进去了哦，龙我。”

桐生战兔只有在做爱的时候才肯叫他的名字——因为这是专属他们二人的、身和心都融为一体的秘密时刻。仿佛已经在体内形成闭合的刺激-反应链，万丈龙我听到这声呼唤，身体就会顺从地为恋人打开，他回头喘息着向对方索吻，一边低声地叫着恋人的名字。

要进入已经被内窥镜开发过的后穴并不难，加上龙我热情的配合，很快就找回了熟悉的入侵节奏。桐生战兔紧紧掐着万丈龙我精瘦的腰肢，享受着后穴热情又温顺的服务，插入时热烈地一拥而上，抽出时又依依不舍地咬住，仿佛要连他的骨髓也吃个精光。

龙我的后腰有着两个浅浅的腰窝，每次翘起屁股的时候显得腰窝更深了，在健康肤色的衬托下像是盛着两小口甜蜜的烈酒。战兔一边抽插着一边低头在腰窝处留下一串串轻吻，惹得龙我身体一阵轻颤。像是不满于只有后背才能得到恋人的热吻，龙我回头送上双唇，小狗一样的湿润双眼仿佛在嘟囔着像是“快亲我”之类的话。

战兔咬了咬他通红的耳朵，轻轻地说了一句“笨蛋龙我”，便欣然接受了来自恋人的邀请。和身下的急促激烈的抽插动作不一样，两人的亲吻悠长而缠绵，像是对方的唇舌正是最猛烈的毒品，让人无法停止；又像是身患了名为恋爱的剧毒，而对方的唾液正是唯一的解药。

“呜呜……战兔……好舒服……亲、亲亲舒服……后面也……战兔……战兔……”龙我在情事中总是很坦诚地表达自己的感受，这点倒是很符合他本人的人设。只是对于战兔而言，他大概永远都不会把这个感想说出口：龙我在床上真的过分地可爱了。

“叫我名字那么多遍干嘛，那我就默认你很喜欢我了哦。”战兔坏心眼地加快动作，双手更是摸到了龙我的胸膛，对胸前的肉红色乳头又揪又扯，拉得长长的又猛地松手，反反复复，刺激得龙我嘴巴都合不上了，晶莹的唾液沿着嘴角流下，在衣领留下一道道水痕，粉色的舌尖伸出来急促地喘气，脸涨得通红，仿佛空气中的氧气快要用尽。

“乳头……乳头要坏……啊呜……要去了……要……战兔……！”

战兔在龙我的耳垂上亲了一口，后穴对他性器的攻势同样也不甘示弱，“我也快了。”

恋人火热的性器自然比冰冷的器械更带劲，加上上一番攻势累积的快感，龙我很快就头脑一片空白，尖叫着把乳白色的液体射得平时一尘不染的诊疗床上一片斑驳。高潮时后穴一阵阵的抽搐也把战兔吸得缴枪弃械，滚烫的精液悉数注入到后穴的深处。

事后的二人躺在诊疗床上又是黏黏糊糊地亲吻拥抱了几分钟，直到龙我实在受不了战兔整个压在他背上的重量，才嚷嚷着把人推开。

“万丈护士看起来好狼狈哦，肌肉猩猩果然不懂什么叫做仪态。”相比起只是把裤链拉开的桐生医生，可怜的万丈护士除了身上的衣物被弄得皱巴巴，丝袜破了好几个大洞，头上的拳击辫也乱了，红肿的嘴唇和乳头一看就知道不久前的情事有多么激烈。“这位护士，请快把眼镜上的东西擦一擦吧，我让你戴这个眼镜是为了让你看起来聪明一点，可不是给你当色情道具用的哦。”

万丈龙我脑子还有点迷迷糊糊的，把眼镜摘下来一看才发现框上不知道什么时候沾了几滴乳白色的液体，离线了一段时间的羞耻感瞬间重新连接：“战兔你这个混蛋——！”

“是是是，我是混蛋。”桐生医生举起双手，对恶狠狠地揪住自己领子的护士毫无悔意地示弱，语气更是散漫得很。“你每次骂我混蛋骂得倒是很大声，为什么不反思一下自己怎么每次都会上当呢？这个世界果然是这样的，笨蛋实在太多了，骗子不够用。”

“哈——？？？你说什么——！！！还有笨蛋的前面起码得加上肌肉吧！！！！！”

天才（恶魔）医生和他半路转职的小护士的日常今天也在绝赞上映中。


End file.
